Love Has Surely Shown Him My Way
by CheyenneCrissColfer
Summary: "Tears began to fill both men's eyes , and a realisation passed over Kurt's features. A small giggle left his mouth at the simple cheesiness of the moment - 'My 16 year old self would be vomiting right now' Kurt thought" Late, Valentine's One-shot, future!Klaine Famous!Klaine


Hey, just a short (and late, sorry about that) Valentine's one-shot here, I swear I'll update HWBL and Stardust soon, I haven't had that much time to sit down and focus of writing. Written in an English Literature lesson, 'cause I pay so much attention at college(!)

* * *

Kurt made his way into the small cafe he'd frequented many times over the past few years. It was out of the way of the craziness that in central New York City, so no-one really recognized him, and it wasn't usually very busy. After NYADA, Kurt had gotten several offers from various shows on and off Broadway, probably a perk of being Blaine Anderson's boyfriend, but no-one could deny his pure talent. He was taking a short break from his role as Fiyero, he'd been working non-stop since graduating, so he took some time off to relax and spend with his boyfriend. Blaine was in the studio that day, but had promised to meet him for coffee in his lunch break, seeing as though, in true Blaine fashion, he'd probably not finish until late, and it was Valentine's Day after all.

Kurt had just gotten his mocha (he'd scrapped the non-fat aspect ages ago, he worked too hard to not have a few more calories, even if they were only in his coffee) and sat down in his usual seat when the microphone on the mini-stage on the opposite side of the room came to life. The typical static was followed by a distinctly recognizable voice filling the room. Kurt froze and looked up, his eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones, before Blaine gave him a small smile and returned his gaze to the rest of the coffee patrons, their individual conversations dying down. After 3 double-platinum selling albums, 7 number ones, numerous Tony's, Grammy's, MVA's , TCA's and PCA's, just about everyone on the planet knew who Blaine Devon Anderson was.

"Hey guys, I'm...er...Blaine Anderson. Happy Valentine's! So, I'm going to sing something for y'all today, especially you, Kurt, if you'll let me." Blaine was clearly nervous, as the room was filled with "awh's" and Kurt sent his boyfriend a timid nod. "So. Here goes." Blaine picked up his guitar -Which Kurt had bought him for his 22nd birthday- and slowly began to strum. Kurt let out a small gasp when he began to sing.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**_  
_**Feel like I've had long enough with you**_  
_**Forget the world now we won't let them see**_  
_**But there's one thing left to do**_

_**Now that the weight has lifted**_  
_**Love has surely shifted my way**_  
_**Marry Me**_  
_**Today and every day**_  
_**Marry Me**_  
_**If I ever get the nerve to say**_  
_**Hello in this cafe**_  
_**Say you will**_  
_**Mm-hmm**_  
_**Say you will**_  
_**Mm-hmm**_

Tears began to fill both men's eyes and a realisation passed over Kurt's features. A small giggle left his mouth, at the simple cheesiness of the moment _'My 16 year old self would be vomiting right now'_ he thought.

**_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown him my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_**

**_Promise me_**  
**_You'll always be_**  
**_Happy by my side_**  
**_I promise to_**  
**_Sing to you_**  
**_When all the music dies_**

**_And marry me_**  
**_Today and everyday_**  
**_Marry me_**  
**_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_**  
**_Say you will_**  
**_Mm-hmm_**  
**_Say you will_**  
**_Marry me_**  
**_Mm-hmm_**

Kurt slowly made his way towards the stage, people moving to give him an easy passage. Blaine's watering eyes never left Kurt's until he got to the stage, and them he looked at his feet, worried about Kurt's response.

"Anderson. Do you really think you can tell me what color to wear on my own wedding day? Can't I wear a rainbow?" Kurt said with a small smirk.

"Firstly, you wouldn't wear a rainbow, too many colors that clash and secon... wait. What. You're wedding day? Does that mean..."

"Yes. It's a yes." Blaine replied by giving Kurt a massive grin, and tackling him into a hug. "Sweetheart, you can let go of my now." Kurt said after a while.

"Yeah, I, er, sorry." Blaine stuttered, looking sheepish. Blaine then pulled out a small box from his jean pocket, and showed it to Kurt. "I got us matching rings. I thought you'd like it if we both had them, I know how jealous you get when guys hit on me." Blaine said with a wink.

"'Course I do honey. And they're gorgeous." They were simple, white gold white gold with an emerald in the centre, and Kurt loved them.

Blaine carefully pushed the ring onto his boy- no, fiancé's finger, and Kurt did the same. Their bubble was popped, however, by the audience that the two had forgotten about, announcing their presence with loud chants.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Both men jumped slightly, remember they were being watched, and Kurt gave Blaine a simple look. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and tilted his head slightly until their lips met. The audience began to clap and cheer, and the two separated with shy smiles. Blaine looked back at the audience and a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"That's all folks! Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go back to my apartment with my fiancé and ravish him."

Kurt's face turned beetroot, and he lightly slapped Blaine round the head, before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him off the stage and out the door, leaving a chorus of wolf-whistles behind them.

* * *

There ya go! Hope it's okay! R&R if y'all want.

Song : Marry Me - Train

- Cheyenne xo


End file.
